MudWings
' MudWings '''are burly, strong, thick-scaled, muscular dragons who live in the Mud Kingdom, the Diamond Spray Delta, the marshes near the Kingdom of the Sea, and up to the border in the south to the Rainforest Kingdom. They are currently ruled by Queen Moorhen. The MudWings were allied with Princess Burn and the SkyWings in the War of The SandWing Succession and fought against Blister and Blaze. However, they were originally allied with Princess Blister, but that alliance broke after the assassination of Commander Tempest (see the full backstory in ''Assassin). Burn forced them into the alliance, saying she would destroy the tribe if they didn’t help her win, and also offered 100 years of peace between their tribes and protection of the MudWings if she became queen. Appearance MudWings are burly, strong, thick-scaled, muscular dragons who live in the Mud Kingdom, the Diamond Spray Delta, the marshes near the Kingdom of the Sea, and up to the border in the south to the Rainforest Kingdom. They are currently ruled by Queen Moorhen. The MudWings were allied with Princess Burn and the SkyWings in the War of The SandWing Succession and fought against Blister and Blaze. However, they were originally allied with Princess Blister, but that alliance broke after the assassination of Commander Tempest (see the full backstory in Assassin). Burn forced them into the alliance, saying she would destroy the tribe if they didn’t help her win, and also offered 100 years of peace between their tribes and protection of the MudWings if she became queen. Abilities If they are warm enough, MudWings are able to breathe fire, though not as well as SandWings, NightWings and SkyWings (SkyWings can breathe hotter fire). They are most comfortable in muddy or swampy areas and can blend into marshy areas quite well. Mud is often used to treat and ease the pain of wounds and heal them. In addition, they can hold their breath for up to an hour. MudWings that hatch from blood-red eggs, laid every few years or so, are described to be resistant to heat and fire, but according to Sunny in The Brightest Night, it is simply that their scales heal very fast from burns or damage from fire. It is currently unknown if there are causes for eggs to be blood-red, or if it's just random chance, although it is said that NightWings have figured out the patterns and statistics for when blood-eggs would occur. Though fire will still hurt them, any injuries suffered by fire will instantly heal over. In The Dragonet Prophecy, Clay demonstrates this when he fights Peril, a SkyWing with firescales, who can incinerate a dragon just by touching them. This fire immunity works faster once the MudWing has been exposed to mud, as dragons draw strength from their natural habitats. Clay was once shown burning his claws in hot coals, though he healed quickly. If a burn is too deep or large, however, it will not heal, as demonstrated in The Brightest Night when Peril plunges her claws into Clay to burn out dragonbite viper poison and it heals only partialy, leaving him with a scar and a permanent limp. There has never been a known animus dragon in the MudWing tribe, and there may never be unless a hybrid is introduced. Names MudWing names generally relate to earth and swamps, and the things that live there, such as Reed, Crane, Clay, Pheasant, Moorhen, Sora and Cattail, or shades of brown, such as Umber, Sepia and Ochre. Sometimes they can also be named after types of diamonds, such as Asha, possibly because they form in areas with mud or because of the Diamond Spray Delta. Known MudWings * Asha * Bog (Charmeleon's MudWing shape) * Cattail * Clay * Crane * Queen Crane (Darkstalker) * Crocodile * Marsh * Mayfly * Queen Moorhen * Newt * Orche * Pheasant * Reed * Sepia * Sora * General Swamp * Umber Students at Jade Mountain Academy * Marsh * Newt * Sepia * Sora (left) * Umber (left) __FORCETOC__ __NEWSECTIONLINK__